Firsts
by BoredTech
Summary: A Christmas story. A first for many including Lili who just may receive the greatest gift of all.


Title: Firsts**  
**Original Story Ideas ©1998, BoredTech. All rights reserved.** No part of this story may be posted in part or in full without written permission from me**(That includes mailing lists).  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Season 2  
**Disclaimer: **Gene Roddenberry's Earth: Final Conflict is copyright 1998, Tribune Entertainment Co.  
**Preview:** A Christmas story. A first for many including Lili who just may receive the greatest gift of all.

**Special Thanks to Tina Price** for allowing me to the use of Kha'rha and Dro'vha, and for making sure I had no major boo boo's in my story) She's one of my favorite writers (Top one when it comes to EFC Fan Fic) and I highly recommend you read her stories. Several elements in this story were inspired by her)

**A Second Special Thanks go's to Brown Unicorn** (aka: Browny) For allowing me the use of Ja'an and Julie. She's number two on my list of favorite writers, and unless Jean Auel puts out another book soon, she's going to stay there) You can blame the length of this story on her as well, every time we start talking I get ideas and write a page or two! I also must thank her for putting up with me when I'm going nuts and run out of idea's or just plain giving me her an opinion on what I happened to write during the night.

**A third Thanks goes to ****Cache** for the initial editing of this story)  
Beta Readers Were: Tina P. and Browny  
I don't know who coined the term "wonderboy" for Liam but I used it in this story, should you know who, let me know)

**Authors Notes: **This will actually be the second fan fic in a series. I was writing the first when the Christmas tree was brought in and I got inspired, hence this story. I'd rather have put them out in order, but who wants to read a Christmas story when it's not Christmas? I promise to get the first part out soon, so you understand who my characters are and where they came from, you get the basic idea while reading this story though so I'm not to worried)

**Secondly**: Alex and Ma'kel are my own creation and may not be used without prior written permission, I must approve the final story before its posted.

**Lastly**: _"Text like this notes thoughts_" _Text like this notes mental communication _

_Quick note: Alex is an orphan who's parents were killed in a car crash a year ago, he was kidnapped by Zo'or's son Ma'kel(all this is explained in the 1st story) and recovered by Liam and Lili. Since he has no parents Da'an asks Lili to look after him at the embassy till a home can be found._

_Comments, questions and constructive criticism are welcome._

Merry Christmas Everyone!

**Dec 22, 2005  
I wrote this story several years ago and ran across it while cleaning out files, its been on my website but I doubt anyone ever visits it anymore so I figured what the heck and posted it here for anyone new to reading EFC fic:)**

Title: Firsts

Lili was sound asleep, dreaming that she was eight again and decorating the family Christmas tree with her brother Andy.  
From the kitchen, she heard her mother calling "Lili! Andy! The cookies are ready!" They both took off running, determined to be the first one to reach the hot-out-of-the-oven cookies. As usual Lili got there first and grabbed the plate holding it above her little brother's head.  
"Ha! I got here first! They're all mine!" she taunted him. Then for added annoyance she stuck her tongue out, ran, and jumped up on a chair at the table. "Mine, mine, mine! And you can't have any!" she touted as she bobbed in the chair.  
Just then, Andy decided he would do anything to get those cookies and tackled her off the chair. In a mangled tumble of hands and feet, they landed on the floor fighting for what was left of the precious plate of cookies. When they finally stopped struggling, they looked around to find that there were no cookies left on the plate because they were all on the floor! Suddenly, they both heard their mother gasp at the mess they had created and knew they were in trouble.  
"Lili! Andy! Look at this mess!" She handed her two charges a mop and broom "This had better be cleaned up by the time I get back!" With a groan they both set about cleaning up the mess they made.  
"This is all your fault," Lili accused her brother.  
"Well, if you had just shared them, this never would have happened!" he complained in response and shoved her out of his way.  
Lili thought she heard her mother calling her from outside but decided to ignore her and get their mess cleaned up before she got back and they ended up in more trouble. She heard her mother calling her again, "Lili" but this time it sounded closer and it was… she couldn't quite figure it out, but it sounded different, it wasn't her mother's voice calling her this time, it was someone else's…

"Liiiilllliiii…"

Slowly her dream faded to be replaced by that of something tickling her nose. She cracked one eye open to find that a feather was the culprit and Alex was the one holding it. She closed her eye again, reached out, grabbed the mischievous six year old, pulled him onto her bed, and began tickling him as he squealed with delight.  
To her surprise she heard him yell "Da'an!" between gasps of giggling and laughing "help me!" as he squirmed even more.  
Immediately she realized there was someone else in the room. She looked over to find Da'an sitting on the edge of her bed watching the two play with delight. She had never seen the Taelon look so happy and content in her life. _"Why is Da'an in my room?"_ she wondered. Then it hit her, she was still at the Embassy and had taken Da'an's offer of using one of the guest rooms, since they returned so late from last night's ordeal.  
"Good morning, Lili," Da'an greeted her, as he helped untangle Alex from the bedding.  
"Good morning to you too!" she chirped. She looked at Da'an as Alex climbed into his lap and settled himself happily. "_Ok, what's going on here"_ she wondered, _"These two are up to something"_  
"You are correct" Da'an replied in response to her thoughts.  
Lili blushed slightly in embarrassment _"Will I ever get used to this"_ she wondered.  
"In approximately two weeks, your world will celebrate a holiday called Christmas?" At Lili's nod he continued, "It is my wish that we honor this tradition of your world by participating." Alex's smile was growing bigger by the minute, "I have learned that it is customary to decorate a tree?"  
By this time, Lili was finding the idea amusing. "Yes it is," she replied.  
"Then we must obtain a tree to decorate."  
'That should be no problem, we can get one from one of the local lots"  
"That's not how you get a tree!" Alex complained. "You go to the woods and find the perfect one! Mommy and Daddy used to take me every year," he said, sadly, as tears began to well up in his eyes. Da'an wrapped his arms around him in a hug to help console him. Lili felt particularly bad when she realized that this would be his first Christmas without his parents. With resolve she leaned over, kissed him on the forehead and in a matter of fact way stated "Well then, we better dress up warm!" and tickled him a bit more for extra measure.  
"So when do we go?" Lili asked looking at Da'an  
"Now!" squealed Alex  
Da'an smiled at the youngster and replied, "Perhaps you and the Captain should eat your morning meal, then we may go"  
Lili's stomach growled in agreement. "Guess I could use some food," she mumbled and they all laughed in agreement. "I'll need to stop home on the way and pick up some warm clothes," she thought out loud.  
"No you don't" Alex giggled  
"I believe we have already taken care of that necessity" Da'an gestured to a nearby chair. In it was a winter parka, boots and snow suit that would no doubt fit perfectly.  
"Guess you do" she reached over and tackled the youngster who was still held snugly in Da'an's arms.  
Roughly a half an hour later, Liam appeared in Lili's room carrying a bag with breakfast for the three of them, to his surprise Lili, Alex and Da'an were all watching Saturday morning cartoons. Smelling the food Lili looked up to find Liam watching them.  
"Alex wanted to watch them" She explained with a sheepish grin.  
Liam gave her a devilish knowing smile, "Ya, sure," and headed over to the table to eat.  
Lili turned off the cartoons, which prompted some complaining from Alex.  
"Just 5 more minutes, pleaseeeeeee?" he begged.  
"I thought you wanted to go get a Christmas tree? She teased  
"I do!"  
"Well, we can't go until we eat and you can't eat and watch cartoons at the same time."  
Alex thought about it for a minute then ran to the table. "What's for breakfast?" he asked Liam.  
Liam opened the box that he had taken out of the bag to reveal…  
"Pancakes! I love pancakes!"  
"Me too! Let's eat!"  
Lili smiled at the duo and joined them at the table as did Da'an"  
"OK, here's some for you" as he plopped down two pancakes on Alex's plate "and you"  
"Jeez Liam! How much do you think I'm going to eat?"  
Liam grinned and took half her stack of pancakes "more for me"  
"Hey!"  
"Well you said…" giving her a sheepish grin and dug into his own plate.  
She gave up in exasperation "Did you bring any coffee?"  
"Of course, andddddd," he reached in the bag to produce a half pint of orange juice along with the coffee. "a half pint for the half pint"  
"Thanks" She took both from him and poured coffee for herself and orange juice for Alex. "So how big of a tree are we going to get?" she asked looking at the others.  
Liam shrugged his shoulders "Don't look at me, it's my first Christmas. I don't have a clue about these things."  
"It is?" Now he had Alex's full attention  
"Yep, would you believe that you're older then I am?"  
"Nah ah"  
"It's true, ask Lili"  
"Then how come you're so big?"  
"There will be time for questions later, Alex," Da'an interrupted the inquisitive six year old and sent a warning glance in Liam's direction.  
"Da'an's got a point Liam, little ears don't need to know so much," Lili chided him.  
"Hey! I wanna know!" the half pint whined  
"Later," Lili and Liam said in unison  
Liam gave up and finished his meal. "I need to go take care of something, I'll be back in half an hour" He gave Da'an a knowing look and departed.  
"What was that all about?" Lili asked.  
Da'an simply smiled and she knew she wouldn't get an answer, not now anyway.  
"All done!" Alex announced  
"Me too."  
"Then let's go!"  
"Not till I get dressed, and you too!" Suddenly she frowned as she realized that Alex had no spare clothes yet, much less warm ones.  
Sensing her concern Da'an interjected "I have already made the proper arrangements, his clothes should already be in his room."  
Alex stared wide-eyed at Da'an. "Really! Cool!" Alex exclaimed, as he took off to his own temporary quarters.  
Lili couldn't help but smile at both Alex's reaction and Da'an for being so kind to the child. "Well I guess I should get ready too" She gathered her things for a quick shower, and, as she headed for the bathroom, she gave Da'an a kiss on the cheek "Thank you," she told him and continued on her way. Had she looked back she would have seen the Taelon turn several shades of blue and pink and possessed very large smile on his face.

Thirty minutes later, they all met out on the shuttle pad with gear in hand, even Da'an was carrying a pack, which took Lili by surprise; she gave him an inquiring look.  
"Even we Taelons prefer to stay warm."  
_"Who would have thought?"_ she thought to herself.  
"They're not all that different from us when it comes to the weather and being comfortable, Lili," Liam reminded her like it was something she should have known.  
"We don't all have the luxury of being part Taelon and knowing everything now do we?" she snapped back as he boarded the shuttle.  
"My father was Chimera, **not** Taelon. There's a difference," he snapped.  
"Not much," she replied dryly. She was just glad that Da'an hadn't said anything. She handed Liam the rest of the gear and made sure Alex was secured in his seat. "Everyone ready?"  
"Yep!" yelled Alex  
"I believe we are," Da'an added.  
"Here we go" Lili announced, as the shuttle took off.  
"Where are we going for the tree anyway?" Liam asked.  
"Oregon, we used to get our trees from there when I was a kid, we should we able to get a nice one." She peeked over her shoulder to find two humans and a Taelon all smiling back at her, she shook her head in amazement. "Going to interdimentional" They all felt a slight jolt as the shuttle jumped.  
"Ah, has anyone gotten a permit to do this?" Lili asked  
"Permit?" Liam asked looking puzzled  
"Great! no permit"  
"It was tended to this morning," Da'an relayed to her  
"By who?" she asked _"Just my luck is was Sandoval"_ she thought  
"Me."  
Both Lili and Liam turned to face Da'an, each had a look of incredulity on their faces.  
"You did?" Liam asked with amazement in his voice.  
"I did"  
"I bet the guy on the other end was pretty surprised when you called," Lili commented.  
"He was…." Da'an paused for a moment, as if looking for the right words "…most helpful in helping to fulfill my request… most expediently"  
"I'll bet" Lili remarked. "Coming out of interdimentional"

The view was spectacular when they emerged. It had obviously been snowing for several days and everything was covered with white powder like something out of a story book.  
"Snow! It's snowing!" Alex gleefully exclaimed.  
Lili landed the shuttle gracefully, as usual. "OK, everyone, suit up!" She turned to face her three passengers, but found that both Alex and Liam were already digging into their packs and trying to get on their snow suits as fast as they could. By the time she had managed to get out her suit, Liam and Alex were already taking off to play in the snow. "He really is a kid," she commented, looking in Liam's direction.  
"Yes, he is," Da'an agreed.  
Lili managed to get her suit on and then helped Da'an finish into his. When they were done she looked him over and started giggling.  
"What is it you find so amusing?" Da'an inquired, knowing that he was the cause but was not sure why.  
"You… you look like a Taelon Eskimo!" she replied as she giggled even more.  
Da'an tilted his head and came to a decision, "I agree." He turned in the direction that the other two that had disappeared and gestured, "Shall we?"  
"Let's go" she said, grabbing the remaining pack that held the necessary tools for the task at hand.  
"_Now where did they go?"_ she wondered. They followed Liam and Alex's tracks over a small hill to find them both lying in the snow making strange motions. Lili looked at Da'an who had a most puzzled look on his face.  
"What is it that they are doing?" he asked, looking even more puzzled then before.  
"There called snow angels"  
"I do not understand"  
Just then, both Liam and Alex noticed they had arrived and ran over to greet them.  
"Look! We made snow angels!" Alex exclaimed as he ran to greet them.  
"I can see that" she replied as she leaned over and tightened his hood.  
"I still do not understand what they were doing lying in the snow."  
Alex unceremoniously grabbed Da'an hand, "Come on! I'll show you!" and pulled him over to their creations. "See? There's its head and here's its wings," he stated proudly.  
"Now I understand" Da'an said as a smile lit his face.  
"Well, let's go find a tree"  
Da'an nodded his head in agreement with her. At that particular moment something hard and cold hit Lili in the shoulder, half of it landing in Da'an's face. "Snow ball fight!" they heard Liam yell. Lili reacted instantly and reached down to make her own snow ball to throw in retaliation. She threw it and missed, she turned just in time to see Da'an get nailed in the chest. She quickly swung around just in time to get one right smack on the middle of her forehead. In the distance, she heard Liam and Alex laughing. She reached down and picked up a handful of snow, showing Da'an what to do with it, then handed it to him. "Here," Lili told Da'an as she reached down and scooped up more snow. She formed the snowball as fast as she could and threw it. Thud! It had hit its intended target Liam square in the chest. He quickly threw one back at her. Seeing that Da'an was still holding the snowball she had handed him she yelled, "Throw it!" as she sent another one off in Liam's direction this time.  
"Will it not injure them?"  
"No, it won't! Now, throw it!" Another one hit her, this time in the side of the head.  
Da'an paused for a second longer before he came to a decision. He looked around, located Liam and threw. 'Thud!' the snow ball exploded in Liam's face causing him to loose his balance and fall over in the snow.  
"Good one!" Lili yelled as she dodged one from Alex and returned the favor. Several seconds later she noticed Liam still hadn't gotten up when she saw Alex run over to check on him.  
"Lili! Lili! Lili!" they heard him call.  
Growing concerned they both headed over to check on him, when they were about three feet away Liam suddenly sat up and he and Alex began throwing a merciless tirade of snowballs at them. They were coming so fast that they didn't have a chance to retaliate before Lili fell over taking Da'an with her, a few more snowballs came at them before the assault stopped.  
"Do you surrender?" they heard Alex yell.  
Lili took one look at Da'an, grabbed a snowball and returned fire "Never!" she yelled. As she and Da'an tried standing up, they were hit with another wave of snowballs that knocked them back down.  
"Do you surrender?" this time it was Liam asking the question.  
"Perhaps it is best to let them win," Da'an whispered, Lili gave him a put out look "This time," he added with a mischievous grin. Lili shook her head in agreement. Sometimes the Taelon surprised her to no end.  
"We surrender!" she yelled as she put her hands up in the air and got up. When she reached down to help Da'an up, she was hit by another snowball. "I said we surrender!" She heard both Alex and Liam laughing behind her as she helped the Taelon up. As soon as he was up and secure in his footing, she turned around and eyed the two culprits, both of which were putting on their best 'we're innocent little angels faces'.  
"We should hurry," Da'an stated as he looked at the sky, "a storm is approaching."  
Lili looked up and doubted it, but was more then happy to go with it. "Come on, let's get going or we'll never find a tree!" she teased.  
Together they all headed up another small hill to the nearest grove of trees where the real fun began…

An hour and fifty trees later they finally had all agreed on one tree, it stood eight feet six inches tall and was perfect! Lili took the axe from the equipment pack she carried and handed it to Liam. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" he inquired.  
"You chop it down silly," Alex answered for her  
Liam looked at Alex then back at Lili and Da'an, a look of surprise crossed his face for a moment.  
Lili felt something tug on her parka and looked down  
"I gotta go."  
"Can't it wait?"  
"I really gotta go!"  
"Ok, ok," She looked around and spotted some other nearby trees. She leaned down, whispered in his ear, and pointed to them.  
"Thank you!" Alex yelled behind him as he took off running for the trees.  
Liam still looked surprised, he took another look at the axe, threw it down and raised his palms which were aglow in the direction of the tree.  
"No!" Lili yelled as both she and Da'an moved to stop him.  
"Why? I can take in down in a second"  
"You'll blow it up, that's why!"  
"I must concur," Da'an agreed, "the tree should not be destroyed"  
"Then what do you recommend we do?" he asked, sarcastically.  
Lili reached down, picked up the axe from where Liam had thrown it, and handed it back to him "Here."  
"I'm back," Alex announced, Lili bent down and helped him put his mittens back on.  
"You've got to be kidding," he asked. "Why do I have do I have to do it?"  
"Because the man always chops it down!" Alex proudly informed him.  
"I believe I may have a resolution," Da'an announced  
"So what's your idea?" Liam asked, growing impatient  
"I believe it would be best for the tree to be dug up from the earth so that we may replant it when they holiday is over."  
Both Lili and Liam looked at Da'an like he'd lost his mind, "You want us to dig?" Lili asked, afraid of his answer.  
"That will not be necessary, we shall call upon others more suited for the task."  
_"Phew…"_ Lili thought.  
Da'an removed a device from his own parka and attached it to the tree.  
"What's that?" Lili and Liam asked in unison.  
"A locator, so that they may more easily locate the tree."  
"Good idea."  
"I'm getting cold," Alex complained  
"Shall we depart and return to the warmth of the shuttle?" Da'an asked.  
"No complaints out of me" Lili offered.  
Da'an looked to Liam  
"Lets go"  
With the tree tagged, they headed back. An hour later the shuttle finally came into view.  
"I guess we went further then I realized," Lili commented as she shrugged her shoulders.  
Once they were all in the shuttle, Lili brought up the virtual glass and within a few seconds, they felt the heat in the shuttle return. She managed to get out of her snowsuit and parka and helped Da'an and Alex out of there's as well, leaving Liam to fend for himself. "_Wonderboy or not, he can figure out how to take off his own snowsuit!"_ she thought, still slightly annoyed with him for not chopping down the tree. She checked to make sure her passengers were secured, then took her own seat. "Here we go!" she announced and a few seconds later, "Going to interdimentional" No one said a word on the way back. When they arrived back in D.C. she found out why, two of her three passengers were out cold in there seats. "Guess they're tired," she commented.  
"I believe we should let them sleep."  
"I'll put him to bed, then take Liam home" she told Da'an as she nodded in Alex's direction. Da'an nodded his agreement with her.

Fifteen minutes later, she was back in her shuttle. Liam was still sound asleep as she took off for Augur's place. When she arrived, she left the sleeping Liam in the shuttle and went on in to find Augur. Not long after walking into the warehouse, she thought she heard something…  
She moved closer to Augur's quarters where the sound was coming from and she could clearly hear the techno wizard singing! She definitely couldn't believe WHAT he was singing though…

"Barney got run over by a shuttle…  
Best of all it happened on TV…  
All the little children are unhappy…  
I am just beside myself with glee…  
He was singing to the kiddies…  
"I Wuv Taelons and They Wuv yuu"  
Now he is just a piece of roadkill…  
Some furry purple bits of dino-goo…

Ohh Barney got run over by a shuttle…  
Best of all it happened on TV…  
All the little children are unhappy…  
I am just beside myself with glee…"

She peeked around the corner to find him dancing around his Christmas tree while decorating it.

"I don't think the children like me…  
But although I killed him, it's not wrong…  
We're saved from Taelon propaganda…  
That purple, Taelon mind-controller's gone…  
Barney got run over by a shuttle…  
Best of all it happened on TV…  
All the little children are unhappy…  
I am just beside myself with glee…  
My trial date is set for Tuesday…  
I won't get off (so I've been told)…  
10 million kiddies saw me do it…  
And the judge and jury are all six years old…

Ohhh Barney got run over by a shuttle…"

Lili couldn't listen to another word. She sneaked up behind him and grabbed his waist in an attempt to tickle him. Augur nearly knocked over the tree as he tried jumping out of the way of Lili's surprise attack.  
He instantly recovered and turned to face his attacker "Argh! Lili! You scared me half to death! That's not nice you know!" he said, as he shook his finger at her like an old school teacher. Then suddenly he swooped her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek as he set her back down.  
"You're in a good mood, what's the occasion?"  
"With the holidays my tech stocks are going through the roof! I'm making a fortune!"  
"Is money all you ever think about Augur?"  
He slipped behind her and at the same time slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, so that his chest was touching her back, and leaned over and whispered in her ear in a low voice… "I do think about other things Lili… about you and me…" he whispered to her as he slowly started to caress the length of her arms…down her hands….back up again… When he realized that she showed no signs of even mild resistance to his explorations, he decided to be bold and kiss the nape of her neck…. he continued slowly kissing her… To his surprise, he felt her melt against him. Encouraged, he moved up to nibble on her ear lobe… Suddenly, she turned around to face him and gave him an even bigger surprise, she kissed him full on the lips… Then she moved over to his ear and whispered…  
"You couldn't handle me, Augur" She pushed her self away, grinning, and headed out the door.  
"Hey! Where you going?" he yelled after her  
"To get sleeping beauty out of my shuttle!" she yelled back as she left the building.  
"At least give me a chance to prove it to you!" he yelled as he half chased after her, but she was already outside and didn't hear him. "Argh! She drives me mad!"  
Liam walked in just in time to hear Augur's last comment and see him waving his arms in the air talking to himself. "What's up with you?" he asked as he headed up to his own room.  
"Argh!" was his only reply  
Liam headed up to his room but stopped half way and poked his head back around the corner "You can't handle her you know." Suddenly, a large clove of garlic came his way, but missed.  
"Ya? And how would you know? You've never even been with a women!"  
"I've been with thousands, remember I'm Chimera," he told him with a smug smile, ducking just in time to avoid getting hit by a piece of flying fruit, and headed to his room.  
Behind him, he heard Augur yelling, "That was your father Ha'gel! Not you virgin boy!"  
"I am Ha'gel!" he yelled out his door, just to annoy Augur. The last thing he heard before falling back asleep was the sound of the shower being turned on.

On her way back to the Embassy, Lili stopped at her apartment for a quick nap and a change of clothes. When she awoke, it was to the sound of her global paging her. Quickly, she opened to find that it was Da'an, with a worried expression on his normally serene face.  
"Da'an! Is there problem?" she asked, suddenly worried "Is Alex OK?" she asked fearing the worst  
"All is well. I was merely concerned for your own well being, the hour grows late and you have not yet returned to us."  
It was only then that Lili realized the room was dark, she checked the time to find that was well past midnight. "I'm on my way."  
Da'an smiled "I shall see you shortly,"  
Lili nodded in acknowledgement and closed her global, _"I can't believe I overslept"_ she thought, and headed for the shuttle. Ten minutes later she was back in Da'an's presence. To her surprise when she arrived Da'an was waiting for her in the shuttle bay and was walking over to greet her, when he did, he gave her a hug "Thank you," he whispered.  
"Thank you?" she asked looking confused  
"Yes, for a most enjoyable day and allowing me to participate in this holiday."  
Lili only smiled "How is Alex?"  
"He is well. He awoke shortly after you left and spent the afternoon writing his wish list for Santa Claus. He explained a great deal about this individual"  
"Where he is he?"  
"He is currently sleeping in his quarters, I had him retire to rest at eight P.M. as I was told this is a normal time for someone to his age to rest."  
"Your pretty good that this parenting stuff," she commented.  
"As are you. I believe he has began to bond with you as a mother figure."  
"Are… are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"He's a good kid, but I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother, besides a kid needs two parents it wouldn't be fair for him to become so attached to me, its just… not feasible. With my job, I'm on call at all hours; hardly ever home. I wouldn't even know what to do…"  
Da'an raised his hand to interrupt her "If I truly believed that you were not capable of this task, I would not have recommended it to you as a course of action." Seeing that she was about to protest, he continued, "It is late, we will discuss this again at another time" he told her as he gave her a smile  
Lili had the feeling that this was not a conversation she would win. They said they're good nights and Lili headed off to her own quarters. On her way, she stopped to check on Alex he was sound asleep, nestled up with the Teletubbie that Ma'kel had given him. She kissed him on his forehead and headed to her own quarters.

Several days later….

Zo'or was once again in Da'an's audience chamber doing his best to annoy Da'an in any way he possibly could.  
"You are becoming too close to these humans. You act as if they are our equals." Zo'or sneered "If you continue on this path it will only lead to your own demise, and possibly that of the Taelon race. This association with them clouds your judgment."  
"No, these humans cannot simply be enslaved as you believe, nor will they accept such a thing. Their history has shown us that the human spirit refuses to be denied its freedom. Even with our advanced technology, our implants are breaking free of the motivational imperatives we give them. We must not enslave them, but join with them. It is the only way we will survive the coming invasion."  
"We have seen nothing in them that indicates such a joining is even possible" Zo'or sneered.  
Da'an grabbed Zo'or's hand and initiated a sharing before Zo'or had the chance to pull his hand away. _Perhaps you should look closer _he told Zo'or and reveled Liam's secret. His first meeting with him at Boone's funeral, the mark he discovered Liam carried during there game of fubasha, how Liam destroyed the Jaridian replicate with his shaquarava, and brought him back to the commonality. _It **is** possible… _he told Zo'or. In utter shock, Zo'or pulled his hands away.  
"Why did you hide this from the synod?" Zo'or demanded still in shock.  
"I believe you know why. They, like you, do not yet understand."  
"That is for synod to decide, not you alone."  
"Why do you continue to refuse this inevitability? It is a means to save both races and defeat our enemy."  
"You're reasoning is clouded, you reason with your emotions, not the facts. All the hybrids have died do to the fact that their matrix was unstable. A fruitful union is not possible." Zo'or shot back.  
"It is you whose judgment is clouded, you still feel the pain of your offspring's passing… The hybrids did not survive due to the fact that our scientists tampered with their DNA on too many levels... I believe a hybrid created by the joining of a Human and a Taelon naturally may produce a viable hybrid."  
"What Taelon do you think would be willing to join with a human?" Zo'or sneered.  
"Not all Taelons believe as you do Zo'or." Da'an stated as he looked at his foe with an air of defiance in his voice.  
"You are already planning on testing this possibility… I demand that you give me this human's name" Zo'or demanded.  
With a look of complete defiance Da'an turned and walked away from Zo'or to watch the pedestrians on the streets below the embassy.  
"Be aware, I **will** find this human and destroy them should you decide to test your theory."  
"You will do no such thing." Was Da'an's only reply  
Zo'or was about to continue when he heard a strange commotion coming from down the lower level hall… it was the most god awful sound he'd ever heard! It was… it sounded like… singing

"She'd been drinking too much eggnog…  
and we begged her not to go…  
But she forgot her medication…  
and she staggered out the door into the snow…  
When we found her Christmas morning…  
at the scene of the attack…  
she had hoof-prints on her forehead…  
and incriminating Claus marks on her back..."

Zo'or became curious about the noise coming from down the hall and decided to investigate its source.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer.  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and grandpa we believe."

As they followed the noise and got closer to the source it became louder.

"She'd been drinking too much eggnog…  
and we begged her not to go…  
But she forgot her medication, and she  
staggered out the door into the snow…  
When we found her Christmas morning,  
at the scene of the attack,  
she had hoof-prints on her forehead,  
and incriminating Claus marks on her back."

Coming to a stop in front of Alex's quarters Zo'or demanded "Who currently resides in this quarters?"

"These are the rooms currently occupied by Captain Marquette, and the child Alex Maxwell"

"Now we're all so proud of grandpa…  
He's been taking this so well..."

Zo'or's eyes lit up in a way that worried Da'an "Did you really believe you could hide this from me Da'an? I should have known that it would be your Captain Marquette you would choose to join with. I demand to see the child now!"

"See him in there watching football…  
drinking beer and playing cards with Cousin Mel."

"You misunderstand, Alex is human. His parents were killed in an automobile accident one-year ago. He is the child your offspring Ma'kel kidnapped" Da'an informed him.

"It's not Christmas without Grandma…  
All the family's dressed in black and we just can't help but wonder...  
Should we open up her gifts, or send them back?  
Send them back!"

"Ma'kel would only have taken the child if he sensed something was different about him, something not quite human…" Zo'or sneered with a hint of pride in his voice as well.

"Now the goose is on the table…  
and the pudding made of fig…  
and the blue and silver candles,  
that would just have matched the hair on grandma's wig."

Zo'or began to wave his arm to activate the door as Da'an stopped him. "No… I believe Ma'kel found a kindred spirit in the child, one who had lost his parents, and the other abandoned by his own. "

"I've warned all my friends and neighbors…  
better watch out for yourselves,  
they should never give a license…  
to a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves!"

"You speak of what you do not know!" Zo'or hissed in anger  
"I believe I do"  
"That is not possible. You were not there and Ma'kel would not have shared such a thing with you!" he hissed as he began blushing shades of blue loosing control of his human façade.  
"Ma'kel did share with me…" Da'an started, but Zo'or cut him off  
"Why do you speak such lies!" he hissed, as he waved his arm to open the portal into the room.  
"I only speak the truth…"  
As the portal opened to allow them entrance Zo'or saw something white come flying at him. Thud! Inside the room was heard three gasping humans… then two giggles… Zo'or looked to Da'an only to find that the Taelon had an amused smile upon his face. "You find this… this assault on me amusing? He screeched, as he tried removing the snow that had already began melting and soaking through his jumpsuit.  
"Indeed… I do" Da'an replied, still quite amused.  
"The Synod shall hear of this!" With that he stormed into the room as much as any Taelon could and headed in Alex's direction.  
Both Lili and Liam shielded him from Zo'or's View.  
"Let him see the child so that we may quickly end this misunderstanding." Da'an instructed.  
Not believing what they were hearing they both stepped aside and allowed Zo'or to approach. He seemed to study the child for a moment, and then grabbed his hand. After a moment, he released it.  
"This is nothing but an ordinary human, you deceived me" Zo'or was now seething and again changing shades of blue.  
"I did not, it is as I told you" Da'an stated.  
Trying to save what little dignity he felt he had left, Zo'or eyed the humans, then turned and walked out of the room, uttering something in Eunoia as he departed.  
Bewildered, Lili looked to Liam for a translation only to find him stifling a laugh. She looked to Da'an who also looked rather amused.  
"Da'an?"  
After a few moments pause Da'an finally answered. "Perhaps Captain, some things are best left unknown."  
She gave him a look of utter frustration and made up her mind to get it out of Liam later. Changing the subject she asked "So why was Zo'or so interested in Alex?"  
"He believed that he was a naturally conceived Human-Taelon hybrid" Da'an said in answer to her question.  
"Just who did he think the parents were?" Liam inquired  
"He believed that Captain Marquette and I were his parents," he said looking at Alex.  
"HE WHAT?" Lili exclaimed looking shocked  
"Makes sense" Liam commented as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"How?" she asked in total confusion  
"Isn't is obvious? Ma'kel kidnapped Alex because he felt a bond with him, then suddenly he's living here at the embassy under Da'an protection and so are you." Lili's mouth was wide open about to say something when he continued stopping her in her tracks. "I'm sure Zo'or also knows how close and you Da'an are becoming as well" she blushed deep crimson "and hybrids grow pretty fast. I mean look at me, I grew up in less then a day. Looking at Alex's record he appears to come from nowhere. So it does make sense."  
"But Alex is still a child, if he was a hybrid has would already be full grown" she reasoned  
"That is not entirely true Captain, Human-Taelon Hybrids take an average of three months to mature to adult stature." Da'an informed her "If Alex were such a hybrid he would be of the correct age appearance at this moment. So Zo'or's reasoning was correct."  
Alex stood there watching the 'adults' thrilled to be the subject of conversation even though he had no idea what they were talking about.  
"Is… is it even possible to create one 'naturally' as you put it?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her.  
"I believe so" Da'an replied looking down at his feet then back to her.  
Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going, she decided to change the subject. "So when is that tree going to arrive? I mean tomorrow is Christmas Eve."  
"It is scheduled to be delivered tomorrow morning." He replied, sensing her discomfort, he let the previous subject drop.  
"Good, I'll pick up the decorations tomorrow." Finally realizing her hands were cold and wet she remembered the snow sitting in the ice chest on the floor. "I guess we should put this away." She mumbled as she picked it up putting its lid back on.  
"A wise idea" Da'an commented looking at her oddly. "You must excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."  
"Of course" Both Lili and Liam replied in unison and gave the Taelon gesture for leave taking.  
After Da'an departed, Liam stood there staring at Lili with a grin…  
"Just what are you smiling about?" she asked.  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing…"  
She was sure he was lying but decided to drop it. "Come on, let's go get dinner." As she took Alex's hand and walked out leaving a still grinning Liam behind.

Lili awoke to find Da'an sitting on her bed, checking the time it was barely 4am. Still half asleep as she mumbled "Da'an? What are you doing here? Its 4am."  
"Forgive me for waking you, I wished to speak with you… It has been some time since we have spent time alone. I find I miss the touch of your mind and your company."  
Still more then half asleep she replied "I miss you too, but I need some sleep, raising a six year old is hard work."  
"Perhaps another time then…" Da'an said sadly.  
She felt him beginning to rise from the bed and guilt welled up inside her. She reached out and took his hand, pulling him down into her bed so that he was lying next to her with his arm wrapped around her so that she was able to grasp his hand against her chest.  
Unsure of what she wanted but happy to be with her he waited for her to let him know.  
"Keep me safe while I sleep" she told him as she gave his hand a squeeze and drifted off back to sleep.  
Da'an wondered what she meant by it and to his horror he soon found out. Through the contact of their bodies and her holding his hand he was able to see her dreams. Shortly after she fell back asleep he sensed another in her mind. It was Zo'or! He could feel his hated of mankind, and his fear of it. He was probing her thoughts… Carefully, he initiated a sharing not wanting to wake her or make Zo'or aware of his presence. He had to know what Zo'or was looking for. It didn't take long for him to find out. Zo'or was attempting to steal her secrets. He had invaded her dream and turned it into a nightmare. He had her restrained and was forcing her to watch her brother Andy kill himself with their father's gun over and over while she begged him to stop. After each 'death' he would ask her _Who is Da'an planning to join with? Has it already been done? TELL ME! TELL ME AND THIS SHALL STOP! _  
Da'an could not stand what he saw, it sickened him to know another of his kind could do such a thing. He made his presence known to both, _ZO'OR! You will cease this attack immediately!_ He could clearly feel Zo'or's shock…and fear at his sudden appearance and Lili's relief at it. Zo'or said something in Eunoia to him and disappeared from her mind.  
As soon as Zo'or was gone he came to her aid to help her undo her bonds which held her to the chair. _These bonds are only in your mind, see them disappear and they shall. _She did as he instructed and to her amazement they did.  
_What did he say? _She asked him in the dream  
_Beware, this is not yet over, _Da'an felt a sudden terror come over her at the thought of having Zo'or invade her mind again. _Do not worry, I will protect you. _He took her hand and gave it a squeeze to help encourage her. Suddenly the dream ended and she was back in her room with Da'an next to her, still holding her hand firmly. _Sleep... _she heard him say her in her mind, she suddenly felt very safe and content with Da'an there and did as he suggested and went back to sleep…

Later that morning when Lili and Da'an emerged from her quarters it was to find both Alex and Liam sitting on the floor across from her room playing a card game. They both looked up at them with huge innocent smiles and started giggling.  
"May I inquire as to what amuses you so?" Da'an asked.  
Alex pointed to the doorway above them, still giggling. Both Lili and Da'an looked up, Lili blushed and a looked of confusion crossed Da'an's face. "What is this hanging in the doorway? What is its purpose?"  
Lili was blushing a furious crimson as she explained "Its mistletoe"  
"Mistletoe?"  
"Ya! Now ya gotta kiss!"  
She shot a look that could have killed the dead at Liam and Alex but they kept on smiling.  
"Kiss?" He asked still confused  
"It's a really old tradition that we don't need to follow…"  
"What is this tradition?" he inquired  
"Well… if two people step under a spring of Mistletoe and they kiss they will have good luck."  
After a moment's pause and a look of contemplation he tilted his head and with a slight smile answered "I do believe we are in need of that. We shall honor this tradition."  
Lili could not believe what she was hearing…. Not counting all the giggling coming from the two on the floor. _"I'm going to kill them_," she thought. Then to her even bigger shock she heard Da'an in her mind _That will not be necessary _and she could feel his amusement at her reaction as well… _"How can this be?"_ She thought to herself _There will be time for explanations later _After a moments thought she decided she probably wasn't going to win this either and decided to give in. She leaned over and gave Da'an a peck on the cheek.  
"Ah hem!" she heard from Liam  
"It's supposed to be on the lips!" Alex added as he giggled some more.  
"Alright then" she told them, with resolve she leaned over and kissed Da'an square on the lips… It was… it was the most erotic kiss of her life! The contact of his lips to hers was electrifying to say the least, she felt it in every cell of her body and she definitely could feel his mind touching hers as his hand grasped hers, to her surprise he was feeling the same thing in the exact same way! Suddenly they felt something cold hit both of them. They broke the kiss to find Liam and Alex with a small cup of half melted snow.  
"That's it" Lili declared "The snow is going!"  
"I most certainly agree" Da'an added with a slight hint of irritation in his voice.  
Lili took the snow and headed back into her quarters, were she took the ice chest containing the rest of the snow, dumping it in the shower and promptly turned on the hot water. When the snow had melted it finally dawned on her that she had kissed Da'an… and liked it! Her mind started whirling, this had to be the strangest day of her life! First Da'an showed up in her quarters in the middle of the night and she invited him into her bed. Then Zo'or invaded her mind, Da'an had protected her from him, and he was still there with his arms around her, holding her hand when she awoke again in the morning. And now this! She was afraid to even wonder what would happen next…

After Breakfast Lili, Alex and Liam headed to Da'an's audience chamber as usual to find that the Christmas tree was being delivered and set up while Da'an supervised.  
"I believe the tree would look best over there" they heard Da'an tell the delivery men.  
As they passed the trio of humans when they moved the tree, one of the workers was heard to mutter "This is the third time we've moved this thing, if he asks one more time..."  
"Greetings," Da'an greeted them "Does this location appeal to you?"  
Remembering the muttering of the worker, Lili decided not to push there luck.  
"It looks fine Da'an"  
"Very well, this is will fine" as he dismissed the workers. They departed as quickly as possible fearing that the Companion would change his mind and want the tree moved again.  
"Will you be needing me this morning Da'an?" Lili inquired  
"No, I do not believe I will captain. When will you obtain the necessary decorations?"  
"That's where I'm headed now."  
"Can I come pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?" Alex asked, excited at the prospect of a shuttle ride and outing.  
"Of course!" she told him as she picked him up in a hug.  
"Well if no one needs anything we'll be on our way." She said addressing Liam and Da'an.  
"Nothing else is required" Da'an told her with a slight smile  
With that the two headed off in the direction of the shuttle bay.

Several hours later...

Upon their return to the embassy Lili noted that there were three extra shuttles in the shuttle bay and wondered what had happened while they were gone. They gathered up their packages and with loaded arms, headed to Da'an's audience chamber. On the way Lili could swear she smelled popcorn, burnt popcorn at that. As soon as she rounded the corner she confirmed that there was popcorn… in fact it was everywhere. She could hear Dr. Belman scolding Liam down the hall  
"Just what were you thinking young man? You young people are always in a hurry! You cook popcorn in the microwave NOT with shaquarava! Look at the mess you made! Now you're going to clean it up!"  
"But…"  
"No buts about it mister, now go!" she heard Belman finish as they came into sight. As soon as Belman saw her, she made a beeline straight for Lili. "Lili dear! Let me help you with those" after Belman had taken some of her burden she was better able to see what had happened.  
"You gotta be kidding" she asked Belman "He tried cooking popcorn with his shaquarava?"  
"I'm afraid so…."  
"Why? He doesn't even like popcorn."  
"It was Alex and Julie's idea"  
"Julie?" Lili asked, she didn't know any Julie  
"Ja'an's little friend"  
"Ja'an?"  
"Yes dear, Da'an's grandchild"  
Lili's mind was reeling, _"Da'an has a grandchild?"_ she thought. She had never even considered Taelons having children, much less grandchildren. Her curiosity was peaking "Umm… Where are they now? She inquired.  
"I don't know dear, try the garden, that's were I saw them last."  
"Thanks" she told her, but Belman had already gone off in Liam's direction. "No, No, No! That's not how you clean up, you'd think with the memories of three people you would at least know how to clean up a mess!" she heard Belman yelling as she headed down to the garden. Da'an was nowhere to be seen but to her surprise she did find Siobhan Beckett and her UK Companion Kha'rha, walking hand in hand through the garden. "Ah Captain, its good of you to join us. We were beginning to wonder if you were lost." Beckett greeted her as she held out her hand. Lili took the offered hand.  
"Greetings Captain," Kha'rha greeted her, she nodded in acknowledgement  
"So what brings you two here?" Lili inquired.  
"Da'an invited us to help decorate the tree," at Lili's surprised look she added, "I hope you don't mind…"  
"No, no not at all, after all, the more the merrier" Lili told her, in truth she wasn't sure about it. "Have you seen Da'an?" she asked.  
"Da'an and the others can be found in his audience chamber within the embassy." Kha'rha informed her  
"Ah thanks," she told them and made her way back inside the embassy.

On her way back she let her mind wander over the events of the last few months…Boone's death, wonderboy being born, Alex coming into her life, even Da'an… She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Dro'vha, the newly appointed Pacific companion coming her way, as she rounded the corner she plowed right into him knocking him over causing him to spill a large bowl of popcorn  
"Oh! Dro'vha! Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."  
The fallen companion held his hand up silencing her. "I am unharmed, the popcorn however…" he said as he looked about him and the mess the fall had created.  
"Popcorn?" She asked with an inquiring look  
"Yes, Da'an and Dr. Belman felt it would be best if I made some in the employee rest area rather than let Liam attempt to do so again. But it appears we have made a mess comparable to that of Liam's."  
"Let me help you get this cleaned up." Lili offered as she helped the companion to his feet.  
They quickly cleaned up the mess, hoping that no one would come by and see what happened. Once they were done Dro'vha inquired "You were on your way to Da'an's audience chamber?"  
"Yes, yes I was"  
"As was I, shall we?" As he indicated the direction of the audience chamber at her nod they both continued to their destination.  
Just before arriving Lili felt Dro'vha's hand on her shoulder, stopping she looked at him.  
"I believe it would be best if we did not tell the others of the mishap."  
With a smile she told him "Good idea"

By the time they made it back to Da'an's audience chamber everyone was assembled.  
"Took you look enough," Liam said looking to Dro'vha with a smile "I still think my ways faster" he declared  
"But I believe our way is much cleaner" Kha'rha spoke as he entered the room with Beckett, still holding hands.  
Lili looked about wondering where Da'an's grandchild was, she was dying to see what he looked like. She'd never seen a Taelon child so her curiosity was beginning to drive her nuts with anticipation. As if sensing her curiosity, Da'an spoke "Captain, I do not believe you have met my grandchild. Please allow me to introduce Ja'an" from the other side of the tree came a miniature Taelon closely followed by a human girl who looked to be nine or ten.  
Lili gave Ja'an the traditional Taelon greeting and kneeled down to his height. "So what brings you to Earth?"  
"My grandparent wished for me to participate in this Earth holiday you call Christmas, it has been a most enlightening experience."  
"Well were just getting started!" she told him. She noticed that the little girl had taken a step closer and was now holding Ja'an's hand. "And you must be Julie!" she announced  
"Yes, I am" she answered as she put out her hand.  
Lili shook it, she noticed something was different about this child but she couldn't quite place it. Then it hit her, she noted that Julie's eyes weren't tracking her. It was then she realized Julie was blind. Suddenly unsure what to do or how to act with the little girl she stiffened. As if knowing what happened Ja'an explained that Lili should let Julie 'see' her face and showed her his hands to make sure she understood.  
Lili nodded her head in understanding and smiled. Julie explored Lili's face for a few moments while she 'saw' her in her mind. When she dropped her hands she looked thoughtful for a moment then announced "I can see why Alex and Ja'an's grandparent speak so highly of you." She said with a smile. Lili raised an eyebrow in Da'an's direction "Speaks highly of me uh?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yeah, he's talked about you a lot today."  
Lili's eyebrows raised even higher as she looked at Da'an, only to see him blush several shades of blue. "If I didn't know better I'd you think just embarrassed him" she whispered to Julie  
"I know" she whispered back with a smile.  
Everyone present chuckled a bit then Beckett announced "Introductions aside, we have tree to decorate!"  
Everyone set about unpacking the ornaments Lili had brought.

A short while later, everything was ready to be hung upon the tree, as Lili looked about she noticed that Belman had gathered the Ja'an, Julie, Alex and Liam and had herded them off to the side and was demonstrating how to string popcorn to keep them occupied. It didn't appear to be Liam's strong suit, as the popcorn would brake in half as soon as he tried threading it. The others, though, seemed to be doing quite well and had a noticeable string of popcorn growing on the floor.  
"This is not fair" Liam pouted "Why cant I be helping with the tree?"  
"Because they have all the help they need, that's why" Belman snapped back still irritated with him over his earlier popcorn mess.  
Liam threw down what little popcorn he had stringed "This is for kids, I am NOT a kid."  
"Yes you are" Alex teased him.  
Liam gave him a frown and snapped back "Well I'm bigger then you so it doesn't matter."  
A confused look bathed Ja'an's features "Alex is correct Liam, you are the youngest of us and therefore a child, your physical size does not matter." Ja'an informed him.  
"Youngest?" Julie asked "But he's the size of an adult!"  
"Yes, he was born on this planet only a few months ago."  
Julie gave Ja'an a look of disbelief  
"I'm really older then you?" Alex asked Liam excited at the possibility.  
"I told you that at breakfast remember?"  
"I thought you were teasing me!" he exclaimed  
"Nope" was his only reply  
"Why did you grow up so fast?" Julie asked now very curious about him.  
"I'm Chimera"  
"Chimera? Ja'an?" Julie asked looking confused. Ja'an's face became clouded as if in deep thought  
"Ja'an?"  
"I... I am not allowed to speak of this"  
Confused she looked to Liam, to which all he did was pat her on the shoulder and tell her "When your older" and walked off smiling.

Having demonstrated the basics of decorating the tree Lili, Da'an, Dro'vha and Kha'rha were putting on the first layer, the lights. Suddenly they heard Beckett exclaim "Oh my god!"  
She had her head in a box digging around. When she immerged she was holding a small bunch of mistletoe. "Look what I found"  
Lili blushed and tried to explain, "Alex must have picked it while we were out this morning and put it in there" Beckett smiled and gave her a knowing look  
"What is this mistletoe?" Kha'rha inquired.  
"I believe it is traditional to…" Dro'vha began  
"Come here and I'll show ya" Beckett told him with a huge smile.  
He did just that, she held it over his head and reaching up gave him a lengthy kiss on the lips.  
"I believe I like this mistletoe" he told her with a grin, "I believe we must obtain more of it."  
"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem." She told him smiling innocently "Perhaps Da'an might want some as well" she added looking at Lili.  
Before Lili had a chance to tell Beckett no thanks, Da'an spoke "I believe I would Lt." Lili was again blushing a furious crimson red from embarrassment.  
"There's no need for embarrassment captain, I know how easy it is to fall for one's companion." As she gave Kha'rha a large knowing smile.  
"I...I…I haven't fallen for Da'an, were just friends" Lili managed to fumble out lamely. She looked around for anything to give her an excuse to leave the room. She was in luck, Alex was running her way.  
"Lili! Lili! Look!" as he proudly held out his stringed popcorn to show her.  
"Good work! Lets go see how Ja'an and Julie are doing!" as she steered him over to them, relieved to excuse herself.

Later that evening…

The tree was nearly complete, all that remained was putting on the top piece. It was decided that since the tree was so tall it would be dangerous to allow the children to do so. They nominated Liam for the task, just as he was about to place the topper in its place, when they heard the last voice in the world they wanted to hear.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Zo'or demanded to know.  
"What does it look like?" Julie asked him. She had never liked 'that' Taelon and was not going to let him ruin what precious little time she had with Ja'an and the others.  
"It is simply a Christmas celebration Zo'or" Kha'rha informed him.  
"This is a disgrace! The Synod shall hear of this!" he hissed and turned to leave. As he did so, a snowball hit him! Everyone gasped and wondered where it could have come from. Zo'or on the other hand was becoming so upset at being attacked again, that he was unable to maintain his human façade. After a moment he was completely in his natural state. "This is not over." He hissed and stormed out of the room as much as any Taelon could.  
"I thought I threw out the rest of the snow." Lili wondered out loud.  
"Indeed you did captain, but as you can see" Da'an waved his hand in indication of the newly formed blizzard brewing out side "We have a new supply."  
"What happened?" Julie whispered to Ja'an  
"My grandparent threw a snowball at Zo'or" he whispered back, he heard her gasp, then let out a giggle.  
"Wish I could have seen it!"  
"Perhaps later?" he questioned with hope in his voice, understanding she smiled and shook her head yes.  
Lili thought Da'an had the most smug, self satisfied looking smile a Taelon could possibly have. Dr Belman and Beckett just shook there heads in amazement that Da'an had actually thrown a snowball, and at Zo'or no less!  
A quick look at Kha'rha, Dro'vha and Ja'an revealed all three Taelons blushing deeply, when they regained their human facades each was grinning from ear to ear.  
"And you guys say I'm a troublemaker" Liam commented with a smile  
"Even we Taelons have our... troublemakers" Dro'vha commented looking at Da'an, still smiling broadly.  
"I believe you were about to put the top on?" Da'an asked Liam who was still standing on the ladder…  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot." With that he placed it in its proper spot on top of the tree.  
A moment later the tree lit up a causing ooo's and ahhhs from around the room.

Shortly thereafter Dro'vha announced he had a gift he wished to bestow open the children. With him he carried a small box which he set down and appeared to be manipulating in some way. Suddenly before their very eyes the room dimmed and a fireplace appeared where the box sat. Kha'rha and Beckett appeared each carrying blankets and pillows for everyone.  
"I believe we'll be needing these" Beckett announced as she handed them out.  
"Are you going to read us a story? Alex asked Dro'vha  
"Yes"  
"Really, which one?"  
"It is called 'A Christmas Carol' written by Charles Dickens"  
"Oh! I love that story," Exclaimed Julie but then suddenly she realized that she had to be home soon and wouldn't get to hear the entire story and a look of sadness crossed her face.  
"Do not worry young one, for I spoke with your guardian an hour ago when she called wishing for you to stay the night since the weather has turned and she did not wish you to be out in it." Da'an told her, happy to relate any news which would bring happiness to both Ja'an and Julie.  
"You mean I get to stay the night?"  
"Yes you do."  
Julie's happiness was evident as was Ja'an's, he took her hand and guided her to the fireplace taking a blanket and pillow from Beckett on the way and with her help they made themselves comfortable by the fire.  
Da'an look around and asked his guests "May I assume everyone will be staying the night? That includes you as well Dr. Belman" he added seeing that she was about to object to his offer.  
"Well I suppose I don't have much choice in this weather do I? Belman answered.  
Everyone else nodded their agreement to stay the night.  
"Looks like a full house to me!" Lili said. _"I think I should have Alex change into his pj's before the story, I know he's gonna fall asleep."_ She thought  
_A wise idea _she heard Da'an in her mind  
Caught off guard she told him "You're going to have to explain this to me tonight." He simply smiled at her. "Come on Alex, I want you to get in your pj's first."  
"Awwww…. Do I have to?"  
"Yes,"  
"I believe Julie should as well" Da'an added  
"But I don't have any with me" she objected  
"You can barrow one of my shirts" Liam told her  
Julie smiled, "Thanks"  
"Let's go" Lili told them as she took Julie's hand and guided her off with them. To her surprise Beckett and Liam were coming with.  
"You don't think I'm about to let the kiddies be the only ones who are comfortable do you? Beckett told her  
"I… I don't think I have…"  
"No need, I have a set of clothes here already, Kha'rha and I had planned on staying the night"  
"Oh"  
With that she headed further down the hall to what would be her quarters for the night.  
"I'll be right back with that shirt for Julie" Liam told Lili and indeed he was, he handed over the shirt and disappeared back down the hall back to his room.  
"Well let's hurry or they'll start without us!" Lili teased the two youngsters.

They quickly changed and were back out in front of the fireplace in no time. Beckett and Liam had donned sweats and socks and were already seated. Lili noticed that a rocking chair had been brought in, in which Dro'vha now sat. As Lili settled herself she was surprised that the fireplace was radiating heat. As everyone seated them selves around Dro'vha, he began…

"I have endeavored in this Ghostly little book, to raise the Ghost of an Idea, which shall not put my readers out of humor with themselves, with each other, with the season, or with me. May it haunt their houses pleasantly, and no one wish to lay it."

Their faithful Friend and Servant, Charles Dickens

December 1843.

Chapter 1 - Marley's Ghost….

Five chapters and two hours later Alex was sound asleep curled up to Lili on the floor as Dro'vha was finishing the tale…

"He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One!"

"Mama reads me that story every year, you read it just as well as she does" Julie complimented him.  
"I thank you" Dro'vha replied as he blushed blue.  
Looking at the clock and realizing the hour Lili announced " I think its time for bed or else you'll miss Santa!" Alex was starting to stir and mumbled something about not wanting to miss Santa. She stood and picking up him up and headed for his room. "I'll be back for Julie" she told Da'an  
"That will not be necessary Captain" Da'an informed her, she raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Julie will share a room with Ja'an, as she always does." Her eyebrow went even higher "You will understand later" he told her with a smile. Knowing she wasn't going to win she shook her head and took Alex to his room.

When she returned to the audience chamber she found everyone but Da'an had apparently gone to there rooms for the night. He was standing by the virtual glass window appearing to be admiring the storm outside. "Everyone go to bed?" she asked  
"Yes, they have retired for the evening"  
"It was quite a night"  
"Yes… it was" Da'an paused as if deep in thought before he continued. "Captain… I wish to give you your gift this night."  
"Gift? You got me a gift?" asked surprised  
"He simply smiled and nodded his head"  
"But I… I didn't get you anything"  
"It was not necessary"  
Lili was touched that Da'an had thought to give her a gift and was curious what it was. "Come" he told her "there are things we must first attend to" He led her back to the residential quarters on the floor below. Stopping, he waited for a moment before he opened the portal to reveal Ja'an and Julie. Julie was curled up in bed while Ja'an sat in a chair next to her reading a story out loud. "We have come to wish you good night"  
"Good night grandparent, Good night Lili" Ja'an wished them  
"Good night!" Julie wished to them as well  
"Remember not to keep Julie awake all night reading this time Ja'an, she needs her rest" Da'an reminded them  
"Of course grandparent"  
Da'an smiled and preceded to leave the room with Lili. "Now do you understand?" he asked  
"He reads to her?"  
"Yes, but it is much more then that, they share a close bond, they are what humans call 'best friends'"  
Lili could only smile, "I understand" as they began walking again it donned on her that there were no rooms left and two Taelons who needed a room. "Da'an?"  
"Yes?"  
"There's no rooms left, where will Kha'rha and Dro'vha stay?"  
Tilting his head he smiled as if knowing some secret knowledge which he was about to bestow upon her. "Kha'rha will reside with Lt. Beckett and Dro'vha will take my quarters."

It took almost a full minute for the implication of what he said to sunk in.  
"And where will you be staying?" she asked, knowing the answer but not quite believing it.  
"Shall we?" as he indicated her quarters  
"Ah yeah…" _"This day is one for the books"_ she thought  
Once they arrived in her quarters, Lili began to feel nervous for some reason, but then having a Taelon invite themselves over for the night was plenty of reason to be nervous!  
"There is no need to be nervous captain, I assure you" he told her, as he touched her shoulder it felt oddly calming to her. "I was with your father Colonel Purcell shortly before he passed on to the next level. He wished to impart a message to me that I might one day impart to you. It is a gift from your father that I now give to you.  
"My father?"  
"Yes" Da'an brought his right hand up, palm outward in a offering to share with her. Slowly she brought her shaking hand to meet his as his hand began to glow in its natural state she immediately felt the contact of his mind. He soothed her with his thoughts… _Are you ready to begin?  
Yes _  
Slowly she felt Da'an slip away to the back of her mind and image began to form before her. It was her father. _Lili… _He called her as he reached out to embrace her but she stepped back not believing what she saw. _I know you don't believe its me, but believe me it is. I had a feeling I wouldn't survive the mind transfer so I asked Da'an to give you a message from me that I never could. I loved you and your mother Lili, but I never knew how to show it  
You didn't even try _she accused him  
_Lili… I've asked Da'an to share something with you, he's promised that he will. _He looked as if he was concentrating for a moment when suddenly it was as if she was being wrapped in a blanket of love, she could feel her fathers true feelings for her, Andy and her mother. She could feel how conflicted he felt that he had been living a double life, having to live a lie. She was living her own life just like her father… and was beginning to realize the true price he had paid. _I never knew… _suddenly her whole world was turned upside down as she embraced her father.  
After a few minutes he told her _I have to go now, but I know you'll be ok _She felt him fade away and as she opened her eyes she found them full of tears. "Thank you" was all she managed to say.

The next morning when she awoke it was to Alex yelling, "SANTA WAS HERE! SANTA WAS HERE!" She stumbled out into the hall with everyone else and made her way into the audience chamber, indeed it did appear that Santa had been there, she eyed Da'an who simply smiled. Alex grabbed a package and ran back to Lili, "This is from me!"  
"Don't you want to see what Santa brought?" She asked  
"Of course! But you have to open my gift first"  
"Ok" still half-asleep she tore open the wrapping and what she saw made her gasp. It was a framed, crayon drawing of her, Alex, Da'an and Liam and it was titled 'My new family'.  
"Da'an helped me with the frame" Alex chirped  
Lili was overcome by emotion as tears welled up in her eyes "Are you ok Lili?" Alex asked worried.  
"I'm fine Alex, I'm just happy…this is the best present I've ever gotten" she told him as she pulled him to her in a hug and didn't let go for a long time…

FIN

To be continued...


End file.
